The present invention relates to an arrangement for a grandstand, each section of which comprises a pair of sloping joists, each of said joists being provided with a number of vertical seating beam pillars, and a number of walkways provided between the joists.
Various types of stationary and portable grandstand systems have been developed for different events, such as sport competitions, concerts, circuses, theatres, and the like. In the Swedish patent specification SE 448 014 an example of mobile grandstand systems is disclosed. The grandstand system disclosed in the patent specification consists of a number of profiles designed so that it will be possible to connect them to each other at a minimal use of screws, wedges, and similar fastening devices, but nevertheless providing a good stability.
For many events the demands on the grandstands have been raisedxe2x80x94and that applies to the whole environment of the audiencexe2x80x94because of those instances of violence on grandstands that have occurred during recent years, when xe2x80x9chooligansxe2x80x9d have used details from the grandstands to cause each other injuries. From that point of view, the above mentioned grandstand system is not optimal, as some components can be pulled loose if some power is applied. It should, however, be mentioned that violence on grandstands and similar was not a serious problem when the above mentioned system was developed.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a grandstand system which is possible to mount smoothly and easily without a lot of loose details, and which cannot be dismounted without great difficulties or without tools.
This is achieved according to an aspect of the invention by means of an arrangement according to the preamble, characterised in that the arrangement comprises fastening and securing devices provided at the upper part of each seating beam pillar, said fastening devices being provided with first locking means capable of receiving second locking means at the end of seating beams intended to be mounted between two opposite seating beam pillars on the joists, said locking means allowing the mounting but not removal of the seating beams from the seating beam pillars without the use of tools.
According to another aspect of the invention, the invention is characterised in that one of the locking means comprises a resilient element, that the first locking means is provided with a female member and the second locking means with a male member, that the resilient element is designed as at least one tongue provided in connection with one of said members, that the second member is provided with an abutting means, designed such that the tongue will spring aside as the members are attached to each other and will spring back in the position of attachment and contact the abutting means.
According to another aspect of the invention, the invention is characterised in that each seating beam pillar comprises two vertical, elongated spaces, provided after one another in the direction of the joists, when viewed from above, for the mounting of rail sections, each rail section comprising two outer, vertical pillars, which are connected with each other through transversal connecting members and adapted to said vertical spaces, the distance between the vertical pillars of the rail section corresponding to the distance between the opposite spaces of two adjacent seating beam pillars, and that the fastening device comprises locking members capable of locking one of said vertical pillars when both the vertical spaces in a seating beam pillar accommodate vertical pillars.
According to still another aspect of the invention, the invention is characterised in that the resilient element comprises a projection on a flexible arm, that the locking means comprises a recess on the first vertical pillar, and that the projection is urged into the recess, when the second vertical pillar is provided in the second vertical space.
The arrangement of the invention has several advantages. Through the provision of the upper portion of the seating beam pillar and the ends of the seating beam with locking means, which allow the mounting and interlocking without the use of tools, but which require tools for dismounting, a quick and neat way of mounting the grandstand system is made possible, at the same time as the arrangement secures that the seating beams cannot be dismounted by the spectatators and be used as for example weapons.
Due to the fact that the locking means comprise a resilient element or tongue, which can spring aside in connection with the mounting operation and is adapted to rest against an abutment, there is achieved a safe and functional locking without complicated mechanical constructions.
Also the locking of the rail sections is safe and functional, since the function of the locking cause the sections successively to be locked to each other and also because resilient elements are utilised.
These and other aspects and advantages of the present invention will apparent from the detailed description of a preferred embodiment and from the appending patent claims.